This invention relates generally to systems for fumigation, and, more particularly, relates to apparatus and methods for anoxic control of insects, fungi, and other undesirable biological organisms in or on fine art objects.
Within the museum environment, numerous objects of fine art are subject to attack and degradation by insects, fungi and other organisms. The realization of the need for control of such organisms often arises only after visible damage has resulted from infestation, at which point museum personnel often resort to application of commonly-available fumigants. Unfortunately, many such fumigants are likely to damage the art object even as they control the biological organisms. Prior art fumigation and/or insect control is described in the following documents/publications:
Koestler, et al., "Application of Anoxic Treatment for Insect Control in Manuscripts of the Library of Megisti Laura, Mount Athos, Greece", The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, USA, New York University, Institute of Fine Arts, New York, USA, ARSAG Meeting, Paris, 1994;
Reichmuth et al., "Nitrogen-Flow Fumigation for the Preservation of Wood, Textiles, and Other Organic Material From Insect Damage, Proc. Int. Conf. Controlled Atmosphere and Fumigation in Grain Storages", Winnipeg, Canada, Jun. 1992, Caspit Press Ltd. Jerusalem, pp. 121-128, Navarro, Donahaye, eds.;
Koestler, "Practical Application of Nitrogen and Argon Fumigation Procedures for Insect Control in Museum Objects", 2nd International Conference on Biodeterioration of Cultural Property, Yokohama, Japan, Oct. 5-8, 1992;
Koestler, et al., "Visual Effects of Selected Biocides on Easel Painting Materials," Studies in Conservation, Journal of the International Institute for Conservation of Historic and Artistic Works, London, England, 1992/1993; and
Koestler, "Insect Eradication Using Controlled Atmospheres and FTIR Measurement for Insect Activity," ICOM Committee for Conservation, 1993;
The publication by Koestler entitled "Practical Application . . . " discloses the need for controlling insect infestations, and the use of a low-oxygen atmosphere, specifically, the use of argon, nitrogen, or helium, to flush out the existing oxygen level found in air and thereby eliminate insects from art objects. The paper discusses the humidity, temperature, pressure, and time parameters to be employed, and provides examples of rigid and flexible container systems.
The publication by Koestler entitled "Insect Eradication . . . " alludes to the use of FTIR analysis to detect the presence or absence of insects in artworks.
In addition, various devices and methods for storage and/or fumigation of objects are disclosed in the following United States and foreign patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 5,238,648 24 August 1993 Kremen 5,128,160 07 July 1992 Fath 4,927,497 22 May 1990 Sharpe 4,646,914 03 March 1987 Gipson 4,548,824 22 October 1985 Mitchell 4,535,586 20 August 1985 Eberle 4,287,152 01 September 1981 Hoover 4,183,160 15 January 1980 Brodersen 3,943,987 16 March 1976 Rossi 3,409,167 24 March 1967 Blanchard ______________________________________ Country Patent No. Date ______________________________________ French 2,643,232 24 August 1990 EPO 468,545 29 January 1992 ______________________________________
The noted patent to Kremen discloses a hermetic enclosure assembly for preservational storage or display of degradable objects.
Fath discloses a method for preservation of vegetables using nitrogen monoxide or argon with optionally up to 50 percent oxygen.
Sharpe discloses a method of preventing degradation of books, utilizing amine vapors.
Gipson discloses a sealed enclosure for display objects.
Eberle discloses a method of storing agricultural products in a fluid-tight container, and displacing the air in the container with a substitute gas.
Hoover et al. discloses a method for storing developed color photographic film, including evacuating a container and filling the container with an inert gas.
Brodersen discloses an evacuatable mounting element for drawings or paintings.
Rossi discloses a recloseable air-tight container with evacuation elements.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,927 (Bruce et al.) discloses detection of hidden insects in grain by use of measurement of respired carbon dioxide by an infrared gas analyzer.
The remaining U.S. and foreign patents disclose comparable methods and/or devices.
The foregoing patents and/or publications, however, do not set forth a systematic approach to eradication of undesirable biological organisms (including fungi and other micro-organisms) from fine art objects, particularly an approach which enables precise control, monitoring and reproducibility of the process, such that effectiveness of biological control is optimized while avoiding damage to the art object.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved fumigation methods and apparatus, particularly a systematic approach which enables precise control and monitoring of the process.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide improved fumigation methods and apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide such methods and apparatus which are effective against fungi and other micro-organisms, as well as insects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such methods and apparatus which effectively destroy the undesirable insects, fungi or other biological organisms without harm to the artwork.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.